One of the ongoing challenges for a knowledge representation system is the accumulation of knowledge represented in the underlying knowledge base. Most systems rely extensively on techniques curated by human experts to add knowledge to their respective knowledge bases. Given the vast and ever-increasing scope of human knowledge, such techniques are clearly inadequate to support a knowledge representation system intended to answer questions on any subject.